A baby's got to do what a baby's got to do
by Inu-Vampiress
Summary: Inuyasha is out one night when he is mysteriously turned into a baby! How will everyone react? Kagome falls in a motherly love when seeing him, but what she’s unaware of is that he still has an adult’s mind. it’s confusing…Adult themes and stuff
1. Premonitions

Summary: Inuyasha is out one night when he is mysteriously turned into a baby! How will everyone react? Kagome falls in a motherly love when seeing him, but what she's unaware of is that he still has an adult's mind. it's confusing…Adult themes, not for audiences under (your age here). (if you catch my drift all you hentais) InuKag MirSan

Ok let me let you guys be aware of something, everyone knows he is Inuyasha they just think his mind is of a baby's. Makes sense… No? Oh well.

Hi guys I'm Inu Vampiress. Woot. Anywho, here goes my story, but before I forget…

DISCLAIMER: My psychiatrist told me I don't own Inuyasha but that's not true I do, Rumiko Takahashi let me keep him. she told me I'm not lying:: Big men in white jackets come::runs away naked with the men chasing after her with big needles::

Characters in this chapter: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kilala (Kirara same difference, it always changes.)

Oh and by the way I don't know if I might have these pairs appear in the story but my favorite pairs are

Kag x Inu

San x Mir

Sess x Kagura (Rin is more like a daughter to him then anything else, but I tolerate it in stories when she's older)

Kou x Ayame

Kik x Dead in hell (but I still respect her)

And I think that's all…

One with the story

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One: Premonitions

Inuyasha slept in his usual corner unaware of a certain miko who lay awake. She was having a premonition of something to come.

She had been worried and didn't want to wake anyone so she walked outside and sat under the Goshinboku tree.

She always somehow seemed to be able to think things more clearly under the tree.

She felt at home, a reminder that her life was complicated but she wouldn't trade it for the world.

She was deep in thoughts when she heard a familiar masculine voice. "Oi wench, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

She turned around two amber orbs staring at her. She just smiled and patted the ground next to her.

He grunted and then took the invitation and sat next to her. "Oi bitch answer my question."

She laid her head against his shoulder, making a pink blush spread throughout his face.

He shifted his head to look at her but found her deep in sleep. His breath caught in his throat when he gazed at her beauty.

He wanted to kiss her so badly. He pushed the thought in his head and stood up taking her bridal style back to the hut and laid her down in her sleeping bag.

He couldn't help it so he kissed her forehead, and thought he was going to get Oswari-ed into next week for kissing her like that when she mumbled 'Inuyasha'.

He thought he was caught and then by the sound of her breathing realized she was sleeping.

His heart felt heavier in his chest when the thought of Kagome dreaming of him came to his head.

He sat into his corner falling into a blissful slumber with a smile in his face.

Little did he realize he wasn't the only one watching over them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ta da!!

So how'd you like it??? I'm still um ::takes deep breath:: trying to figure out the plot. Phew I'm glad no tomatoes flew at me. Anyway… any ideas? sweat drops

Inuyasha: I'm here, have no fear

Girls appear out of nowhere : Oh Inu. Sigh dreamily

Me: YAY!!

Inuyasha: Massages back and takes me to bed, tucks me in and comes back Hehehehe

Decides to write next chapter…


	2. The funs about to begin

**Summary: Inuyasha is out one night when he is mysteriously turned into a baby! How will everyone react? Kagome falls in a motherly love when seeing him, but what she's unaware of is that he still has an adult's mind. it's confusing…Adult themes, not for audiences under (your age here). (if you catch my drift all you hentais) InuKag MirSan **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO OWN HIM!!! Lawyers come up and threaten to sue**

**FINE I DON'T OWN HIM!!! HAPPY!! lawyers nod**

**Characters in this chapter: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kilala (Kirara same difference, it always changes.)**

**IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ**

**I decided to change the plot a bit: I was thinking last night and I guess it would be better if they didn't know the baby was Inuyasha because I have plans. ::rubs hands evilly:: Oh and you have had to watch or read the manga where Sesshomaru(SP?) came in.**

**Do you know how many times I had to write it repeatedly? First, I was going to have a special appearance with Kouga but decided against it as I have other plans for him. Then… oh forget it!!! Any way thanks to everyone, that actually remembered and cared enough to review. It makes me feel like writing almost immediately. I'm so sorry I can't update in my stories as frequently it just that my mom might have a miscarriage and I haven't been able to update. I also decided to make this chapter a bit weirder cause a certain hanyou decided to write this chapter!! 0o Oh and by the way I'm changing the mood in this chapter because usually I personally get bored with the same moods constantly in a story. Oh by the way you will notice as the moods change so does my writing!!**

Chapter two

It was a beautiful day today; the sun was shining, birds were chirping and…

_OSWARI_!! A big smack soon followed after the phrase was yelled. A very angry (and muddy might I add) hanyou laid on the ground, muttering profanities as he got up.

Miroku was cackling like a hyena and Sango giggled courteously, while Kagome glared at the hanyou. Kagome was about to turn around when she found her self face-to-face to a fuming Inuyasha. "Bitch, what the hell is wrong with you." He roared in her face.

Kagome just ignored him with a rather cool expression on her face and took long strides toward Sango. "Oi, wench, don't you see I'm talking to you?" Kagome decided to ignore the half-demon and just started talking to Sango.

A very confused Shippo went up to the laughing Miroku. "What's so funny?" he had been playing around with Kirara therefore was not paying attention.

Miroku couldn't pay attention. He was at the moment busy getting into trouble. "HENTAI!" A unconscience Miroku lay on the ground. Shippo still had no idea what was going on.

"Inuyasha, let us rest. We _humans_ aren't as strong as you." She exclaimed, sarcasmdripping from every word. "Feh. You got that right, that's why you have to know your place and stay in your place! Inuyasha roared in her face.

Shippou now understanding what happened and was about to happen muttered under his breath, "Inuyasha always has to be a big baby-". Before his mind processed what had happened he found himself up side down dangling by his tail.

"Kagome-chan", he squeaked hoping she would sit the ill-disciplined hanyou. "Inuyasha, Oswari!" Inuyasha struggled to prevent his demise himself and latched onto Kagome's legs.

They both fell into an awkward position, Kagome underneath and Inuyasha at the top, his face right above the hem of her skirt** (A/N: THAT IS A REALLY WRONG POSITION)**.

Inuyasha's face turned crimson and he immediately forgot his mortification and stood up. "S-s-ssorry Kagome." Inuyasha muttered knowing he better put his pride aside or he wouldn't be alive any longer.

Kagome was a bit satisfied and her face was composed almost straight away. "Ok, Sango-chan lets go look for a hotspring. A confused Taijiya followed her wondering how that girl's moods change so fast.

OOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo000000000oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After the long bath the group decided it was late and it was time to set up camp. Soon before they knoew it exhaustion took over and they feel asleep.

Meanwhile a mother demon wandered on the other side of the forest looking for the son from her previous life. She was aware she wasn't his real mother but Sesshomaru had included her with the memories and the maternal instincts from the hanyou's actual mother.

She needed to have him as a child again. It was the only way for her to keep on walking on Earth and to be reunited with her son. So she walked in search of him; of Inuyasha.

**I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed!!! It made me so happy. Oh and I am so sorry at the sucky Chapter this is. It's just that I haven't been able to think clearly (well I never could but…) Oh and the reason I made this chapter short I so I can update sooner. Schools starting, which is a good thing, cause it helps me daydream about this story better. LOL Anyway I left of here to think of they way he's going to turn into the baby. 0o dodges tomatoes from angry readers**

**POLLS- vote for what you want and how**

**romance? **

**waff??? (Not when he's a baby eeewwwww)**

**(your idea here )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Nope down own him…do I???**

Chapter three

_Previously: _

_After the long bath the group decided it was late and it was time to set up camp. Soon before they knoew it exhaustion took over and they feel asleep. _

_Meanwhile a mother demon wandered on the other side of the forest looking for the son from her previous life. She was aware she wasn't his real mother but Sesshomaru had included her with the memories and the maternal instincts from the hanyou's actual mother._

_She needed to have him as a child again. It was the only way for her to keep on walking on Earth and to be reunited with her son. So she walked in search of him; of Inuyasha. _

OOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo000000000oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Inuyasha woke up and ran quickly in search of rabbits for breakfast, he'd much rather have that then that nasty oden Kagome made. He crouched down as soon as he saw the furry creature scurrying down the hill.

As soon as the rabbit neared he pounced on and with a quick swipe of his claws, held the dead rabbit by the tail. He threw the rabbit next to Kagome while she boiled water. "Hmmm. What's this?" Kagome asked.

"Cook it, I already skinned it for you." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled. It was true he was an arrogant jerk but deep down he was just a big puppy. "Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said with a bright smile.

"Keh" Inuyasha walked away to look for the rest of the group. He wouldn't admit it but his heart was hammering in his chest right now and he'd be damned if he'd let anyone know that now.

He was sniffing the air looking for the monk and Taijiya when he heard a smack echo in the forest. _Found them_. He snickered inwardly thinking about the monk's perverted antics.

"Oi, bouzo hurry up its time to eat." He told the hand-printed monk. He leaped into the forest when he heard a heart-shattering scream. _Kuso, Kagome._ He approached the miko to find her in the grasp of a figure. He sniffed the air and stood frozen in place.

_That thing doesn't have a scent of smell. What the hell?_ His thoughts were interrupted as another scream fill the air. He saw the figure disappear while Kagome fell onto the ground with a large thud. "Kagome!"

He ran to her and tried shaking her awake. She wouldn't even budge. Fuck she was knocked out and her arm was bleeding. The blood was seeping through the shirt tainting the white cloth. Inuyasha picked her up and carried her to Miroku.

0oooOooo0

Sango could see the concern etched in his eyes. Sango sighed. Inuyasha really did care fr Kagome, anyone could see that. But that baka was just to damn stubborn to admit, not even to himself.

"Inuyasha, go look through Kagome-chan's backpack and find exta clothes for her. Miroku, as soon as he'd seen Kagome, he had frowned. He called Sango to talk in private after lieing to Inuyasha that she was fine. She remembered exactly their conversation.

_Flashback_

"_Eh. Sango, there's something wrong with Kagome-sama." Miroku sighed._

"_What? What's wrong? Sango's panicking voice asked._

"_Her aura, it's different. I don't know if it's been altered or if it even is Kagom-sama. I need you to find out somethings from Inuyasha while you bandage up Kagome's arm. I ask him of what he saw."_

_Sango solemnly nodded and walked. "What about Inuyasha, shouldn't he know?", She asked over her shoulder. "Not for the time being. We have to know what exactly has happened to Kagome-sama and it'd be best if Inuyasha wasn't concerned. It can be a danger to Kagome's health if I were to be mistaken and Inuyasha did something stupid." Sango turned back and walked away._

End of flash back

_Kagome-chan what's wrong._ Sango was deep in thought, when a concerned hanyou threw something at her and sat down. "Um…Inuyasha, if I'm going to change Kagome you need to leave." Sango said. Inuyasha immidiatly blushed. "B-baka I wasn't thinking of anything bad. Keh, besides why would I want to see Kagome naked, I mean she's ugly.

Sango sighed and promised herself she wouldn't kill Inuyasha. "Inuyasha…If you don't leave now I'll tell Kagome about your eagerness and insults. Inuyasha quickly stood up and left. _Wow. I should try this with Miroku._

Sango was glad Kagome had taught her how to open these types of weird Kimonos. She slowly and careful not to hurt the girl furthermore unbuttoned the shit. She gasped at what she saw. On her chest right above eher her heart would be she had a strange mark carved into it.

Okay…I know it's kind of short. And you guys have been waiting for a long time. But juggling school, friends, family, birthdays, and this is kind of difficult. But do not worry I will keep on writing this story. I want at least 10 more review or else no chappy. Muahahahahahahahaha. Lol. No seriously review.


End file.
